pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonkersladdin
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of Disney's "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Jasmine - Fawn Deer (Bonkers) *Genie - Scooby Doo *Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Iago - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Abu - Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) *Magic Carpet - Snuffy (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Sultan - Elliot (Open Season) *Rajah - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Cave of Wonders - Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) *Razoul and his henchmen - King of the Cats and his henchmen (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Peddler - Darkwing Duck *Gazeem the Thief - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Prince Achmed - Ultraman King (Ultraman Leo) *Omar; Melon Seller - Cornelius (Once Upon A Forest) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Old Jafar - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Elephant Abu - Stewart (Marsupilami) *Woman at the Window - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Kitty Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen), Cleo (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats) and Nose Marie (Pound Puppies) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Powerpuff Girls *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *Necklace Man and Woman - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) and Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Fat Ugly Lady - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Two Hungry Children - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - The Cat in the Hat and Bubs (Homestar Runner) *Pot Seller - Quick Draw McGraw *Nut Seller - Hong Kong Phooey *Necklace Seller - Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) *Fish Seller - Spot Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *Fire Eater - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Boy Wanting an apple - Rocky (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - King Ghidorah (Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) *Sheep Genie - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Camel Abu - Altivo (The Road to El Dorado) *Horse Abu - Donkey (Shrek) *Duck Abu - Louie (The Trumpet of the Swan) *Ostrich Abu - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Roley (Bob the Builder) *Old Man Genie - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *Little Boy Genie - Tim (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Fat Man Genie - Winnie the Pooh *75 Golden Camels - Camels (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Laa Laa (Teletubbies) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Hot Air Balloon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Leopard Genie - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Goat Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Harem Genie - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Gremlins (Gremlins) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Jungle Emperor Leo: The Movie) *Llamas - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Bears and Lions - Bears (Bongo) and Lions (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Toy Wooden Soldiers (Babes in Toyland) *40 Fakirs - Ultramen *Cooks and Bakers - Doraemons *Birds that "warble on key" - Crows (The Birds) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Super-Spy Genie - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) *Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *Table Lamp Genie - Tookie (George of the Jungle) *Bee Genie - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Tongue Genie - Bee Animated (Thomas and Friends) *One of Flamingos - Bird Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Gigantic Genie - Godzilla (1954) *Rajah as Cub - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Toy Abu - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Snake Jafar - Grand King (Ultraman Story) *Cheerleader Genies - Hula Dancers (Lilo and Stitch) *Genie Jafar - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Disney and Nintendo Productions Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Pachirapong1999